Puppet Master
by Sigery97
Summary: God of dreams and nightmares. His loyal 2nd, a King of pain. His soon to be mate, a stubborn 'Vizard'. And a mystery child who seems very attached to the God. The Winter war is over, but will a new war begin? YAOI! probably Mpreg. ShiroIchi. GrimmIchi?
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was one being. He was god. But he was lonely. So he created another being to keep him company, she was his mate. They loved each other. A bit of time passed and they had 3 children. Their eldest, a male named Hell with black as night hair and blood red eyes and he had pale skin. The middle child, another male named Soul, stark white hair and pale baby blue eyes, he was also pale like his elder brother. Their youngest child was a female named Earth, she had dark, almost brown skin and different shades of green hair, her eyes were sky blue. Their father was so happy he created a world for each of them.

Time went on and on. The children grew. They became more independent. They created their own creatures, shaped their own worlds. They had left and forgotten their parents. This sadden their parents greatly. But then, they learned they would be having another child.

When the child was born, its siblings came home to see it. This child was an almost pure white male. The only color he had was his sky blue tongue and his mischief glistened molten gold eyes surrounded by black. He was instantly the source of all joy.

As he grew up, he was spoiled by his parents and his siblings. If he asked for something, he was given it. He was the mastermind. He created the guards of Hell. He created the Shinigami. He fixed the worlds. All his siblings had to do was continue what he started. To them he was an angel, he was more important than their father, he was the real savior.

But he refused to be called by a name. He would always say he was a nameless child. He said he was a Hollow. The first Hollow. He said he was a dreamer. The first dreamer. His father prompted him to be a god, the god of dreams. The child was happy about that. But little did his family know that with dreams came nightmares.

Time continued on. The child created his own world. It was linked to his siblings' world. He called it Hueco Mundo. He built a large castle which he called Las Noches. He explained to his siblings that this was the place for Earth's creations to go if they did either extremely good or extremely bad. This was the place of REAL rebirth and renewal. This was the small god's haven. He welcomed his new beings, calling them Hollows. He knew this place would be filled with suffering and pain, but the nightmare within called for it.

The young god was a good ruler. But it bored him to no end. So he created a being to be the King of Hueco Mundo. He was happy with results he got and the 'friend' he gained.

The god's body seemed to not age or grow, but his mind did. Slowly the dreamer part of him and the nightmare part of him spilt and grew. The dreamer part of him was still a child but the nightmare part grew, not aging too much but enough.

Finally a day came that changed this god and his world, his views, his role. The day a stuck up Shinigami came to his territory, his world. This Shinigami was corrupted. He wanted power, authority. He didn't care about Humans or any souls for that matter, now himself. He thought he should be god. The white god didn't agree, but he thought it would be fun to play the game with this Shinigami. That's why he went to the brown haired male.

He said he would help him reach his goal. He would provide his power. He would give his army. But this Shinigami didn't understand. All he saw was a child. A useless child. The Shinigami insulted the god. He called him useless, weak, unworthy. The Shinigami sealed his faith. He couldn't success. He couldn't win. But the god decided to let him try. He decided to let the Shinigami play god for a bit. Then he would tear him down at the peak of his power.

The young god did as exactly as he said he would. He provided his power. He gave his army. Then he sat back to watch.

The almost pure white male was sitting on a throne, hidden away in a cave. Well actually he was sitting upside down so his legs were on the back of it and his head was hanging down. He was in his older, almost teen like form. "You look like an idiot" a voice snorted.

The male opened his golden on black eyes. He let his eyes sweep over the other. The other male was tall, well built with strong muscles. He had unruly cotton candy blue hair with a few strands hanging over his well tanned, sharp face that held a pair of blue eyes of different shades mixing with teal panther markings at the corners of them, a sharp nose, a grin of razor-sharp, almost blade like teeth that were at the moment curled into a feral grin, and finally a jawbone like mask on the side of his face. He was dressed in white pants, his shirt missing which showed a large hole in his stomach.

The young god pressed his lips. "Why are you still wearing that stupid mask…you are the one who looks like an idiot" he snickered.

The bluenet sneered, sliding the mask off his face and tossing it into a wall. The white man laughed a watery laugh, rolling off his seat and standing up. "Is it almost time?" he asked, obviously excited.

"Yup" the other male chuckled.

Then he watched the almost colorless man squeal and start to act like a child, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked so happy. "HEY" the bluenet yelled.

The young god regained his composure. "Sorry Grimmy~" he apologized. "Shall we go now?" he added.

"Wait a minute…You have to wait a bit longer"

"AWWWWWWWWW"

"The Shinigami must defeat me and then Ulquiorra…before he can finish the war" Grimmjow sighed.

"…Fine" the god muttered, unhappy now.

Grimmjow gave him a nod before disappearing away. The young god smirked. "Can't wait" he chuckled.

**A new story ^^ Got the idea after nearly drowning in the shower. This is only the prologue. This is sorta of a history thing...what do you guys think? Continue?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

A powerful reiatsu filled the air. Aizen was pressed to the ground, choking him. "Such a pity…if you hadn't say those things about me all those years ago, I would have let you closer. Closer to that dream of yours" a voice laughed.

All eyes turned to a small group. A white haired figure with golden on black eyes in the lead. Behind him was the blue haired Sexta and the raven haired Cuatro. "Remember me Sosuke Aizen" the white male asked.

Aizen stared at the male before trying to get up. SLAM. He was smashed back to the ground. "I would advice not moving around too much…our master isn't fond of such actions when he is talking" the raven haired male stated.

Aizen gritted his teeth before speaking. "I don't know who you are…but I do see my servants at your side"

The albino suddenly started to laugh. "YOUR servants?" he said between his mad laughter.

"He's an idiot, just kill him and let's go…we have things to do" Grimmjow growled.

"I will have to agree with Grimmjow" Ulquiorra stated.

Shiro gave them a look, almost like a child begging to stay up longer instead of bed. Grimmjow snorted. "Be a good little god then" he stated before raising two fingers to his mouth and giving a shrill whistle

5 Arrancar appeared. "Shiro-sama" they all stated, bowing slightly to the white male.

"Go back…clean up and send the Shinigami home" Shiro stated before waving his hand to open a Garganta.

The Arrancars all nodded before disappearing through. Shiro turned to look at Aizen and smiled. "Aizen…I think I know what will help you remember" he snickered.

A white form slipped out of Shiro's skin, forming a small copy of Shiro dressed in a black turtleneck and black pants. The little albino looked over at Shiro. "Yes Shiro-san" he asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

Shiro simply flicked his hand towards Aizen. The child turned. "It's that mean mister" the child started.

"Y-you…you are that child from Hueco Mundo" Aizen breathed.

Shiro smiled. He started to walk forward, the child jumping onto his shoulders as he walked towards Aizen. "Good…you remember…this will make it much more fun when I crush your dreams to nothing and send you on your way to my brothers…and not the nice one" Shiro chuckled.

Aizen tried to move but was forced down. All the Shinigami and Vizards watched in shock. "You should NEVER call God, weak…worthless…useless…nothing but a child…you sealed your faith the moment you denied me" Shiro chuckled.

Aizen opened his mouth. "Yume…cover your ears" Shiro added.

"Yes Shiro-san" the child stated as he covered his ears.

"All mercy is lost Aizen…you didn't speak fast enough" Shiro laughed.

"W-what?" Aizen choked out.

"Yume, the god of dreams…he would have given you some mercy…he is the good part of me…I am the nightmare…I give no mercy…I destroy dreams and turn them to nightmares" Shiro crackled as the sky turned dark, almost black.

"Don't kill any Shinigami…you might upset brother" Yume stated as he stared at the black sky. Then he jumped from Shiro's shoulders. "What Shiro-san is gonna do isn't suited for such young creatures." The young albino stated.

"Yeah yeah" Shiro snorted before snapping his fingers. Black beams of light fell down, creating a circle around Shiro and Aizen. The beams extended and close in on the two inside. The last thing seen was Aizen's wide and fearful eyes.

As soon as the light had closed in on itself, Yume uncovered his ears and hopped over to the barrier. He clapped his hands together and laid them against the black barrier. The blockade flashed a bright white before dimming and going back to normal but with an added white glow.

Then the child whipped around and smiled at the Shinigami and Vizards. "You should probably go home now…the Winter War is over…and the Arrancar aren't going to be much of a problem. Well as long as you don't make Shiro-san mad they wouldn't be a problem" Yume explained.

"What the?" Ichigo started.

"Don't question it Strawberry-chan…Shiro-san doesn't like his actions judged by weaker races" Yume stated, rather darkly. Then he turned and went to Gin's body. "Get up Foxy-chan…you are required to come back with us to Las Noches" Yume chirped.

He kicked the silver haired male. A groan. "What the hell Shiro…I thought you would stay at least a teen" Gin muttered.

"I'm not Shiro-san…I'm Yume…I am the dream part…and you are required to come to Las Noches…you are a part of our court now" Yume blinked.

Gin sat up. "I feel like I died"

"You might have…but you are still needed so you are still technically 'alive'…unless you prove yourself useless to us…then you will be killed swiftly but painless" Yume replied.

A Garganta opened up. Yume picked up Gin effortlessly and threw him through then he turned to the Shinigami and Vizards once more. "Keep your guard up…and try not to upset the gods…we have our ways of obliterating those who we don't like…and please try to return to a normal, Hollow hunting state like you did before Aizen's betrayer" Yume stated before he turned and disappeared through the black portal.

**Had a bit...scratch that A LOT of fun writing this...Yume is normally a cheerful character...but he can be affect by Shiro's dark nature sometimes ^^;**

**Anyway I didn't and am not going to tell you what happened to Aizen...you get to create your own torute for him ^^**

**This isn't super important crap...but I wanted to write it...the next part will probably be timeskipped...IDK**

**REVIEW**


	3. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	4. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
